fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Yoki
Yoki (ヨキ) is the reluctant traveling partner of Scar and a former member of the military. Manga and 2009 anime History In the manga and 2009 anime, Yoki was once a corrupt member of the military who imposed heavy taxes on the town of Youswell, bankrupting its citizens. In 1914, however, the Elric brothers arrived in town and tricked Yoki into giving up ownership of the town before promptly reporting his actions to the military. He was stripped of his rank and lived as a homeless person on the outskirts of Central. There, he tried numerous other professions and even gambling, but failed at each one. The 2009 anime also has an original scene not in the manga, showing that Yoki was eventually forced to break into the Armstrong Family household. After trying to escape the imposing parents, he ran into a room where he saw Catherine Elle Armstrong playing the piano. He quickly was attracted to her, but she threw the piano at him, and was exiled, where he met the fugitive Scar. Under Scar Yoki is forced to work for Scar under the threat of death. Though he tries to convince those they encounter that Scar is his servant, Yoki always does as Scar commands and even calls him "master". Since he has started following Scar around the country, Yoki has assumed the role of a comic relief character, often having pain inflicted upon him when he tries to seem superior to others. In Chapter 93 and Episode 52, Yoki manages to hit Pride with Kimblee's car, buying Alphonse and Heinkel some much needed time to escape. His reason for doing this was because everyone else "gets all the cool parts". While he wasn't seen during the final battle, he was later shown in a photo from years after the main story, which shows him having joined up at a circus alongside Heinkel and Darius. 2003 anime In the 2003 anime, Yoki's original appearance is largely the same, the only difference is that he has enlisted the help of an alchemist named Lyra to enforce his laws and protect him. Later in the series, Yoki alerts the military to Scar's location, and in the subsequent raid to apprehend Scar, Yoki hopes of using Scar's arrest to be reinstated back into the military. Yoki is killed by Lust, which stirs up tension between the soldiers present and the Ishvalans until Roy Mustang steps in and uses his Flame Alchemy in a demonstration to prevent a battle. Later when the Elric brothers arrive at the Southern slums, they are able to identify Lust as Yoki's killer from the stab wounds they see in a few photos and are able to get the Ishvalans out of further trouble, having proven that the Ishvalans are not involved with Yoki's death. Trivia * In an omake chapter, it shows Yoki opening The Gate, and Truth taking his hair as a toll. * In the 2009 anime, it's shown that after Yoki is discharged from the military, he has many other attempts to get back on top, some including odd jobs and a failed attempt to steal from the Armstrong family. * Both Yoki's Japanese and English voice actors play Bentham (Mr. 2 Bon Clay) in their respective dubs of One Piece. * Yoki got ranked to the 19th place in the latest popularity poll. * Despite appearing useless and more of the comic relief of the group, he has shown a few times that he has very useful information when the time calls for it. For example, knowing the inner workings of a mine due to his previous military position in a mining town. *Yoki seems to think that all his acquaintances are friends, even if they hate him, the only clear exception being the Elric brothers when he briefly wanted revenge against them for getting him ousted from the military; however, even this fades away before long. Category:Characters to appear in the manga and both animes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Amestrians Category:Youswell Category:Military Category:Facial hair Category:Deceased in the 2003 Anime